The present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus and the like processing a signal acquired by a microphone.
Recently, through miniaturization of products and design which lays emphasis on design properties, the sizes of microphones themselves have been reduced, and sound waves reaching the vibration plate diffract at the narrow opening portion causing confusion in frequency characteristics and phase characteristics, and thus various problems occur. When one microphone is provided, deterioration of the sound collection function occurs.
When a plurality of microphones are provided, a sound signal process using volume differences and/or phase differences applied after sound collection may be also affected. For example, there are deterioration of channel separation of a channel number conversion process such as down mix and up mix, a decrease of precision of a beamforming technique represented by sound source localization and directional sound recording, and the like. As described above, the frequency characteristics and phase characteristics of the microphone are confused to cause various problems, but an effective solution has not been proposed.
In Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 07-054998, a technique of correction by an IIR filter using a graphic equalizer as an example is proposed.